The invention relates generally to electrical switching devices that are configured to control the flow of an electrical current therethrough, and more particularly, to switching devices that control an amount of power that is supplied to an electrical device or system.
Electrical switching devices (e.g., contactors, relays) exist today for connecting or disconnecting a power supply to an electrical device or system. For example, an electrical switching device may be used in an electrical meter that monitors power usage by a home or building. Conventional electrical devices include a housing that receives a plurality of input and output terminals and a mechanism for electrically connecting the input and output terminals. In some switching devices, a solenoid actuator is operatively coupled to mating contact(s) of one of the terminals. When the solenoid actuator is triggered or activated, the solenoid actuator generates a predetermined magnetic field that is configured to move the mating contact(s) toward other mating contact(s) to establish an electrical connection. The solenoid actuator may also be activated to generate an opposite magnetic field to disconnect the mating contacts.
However, a switching device that uses a solenoid actuator as described above may include several components and interconnected parts within the housing. This, in turn, may lead to greater costs and time spent to assemble the switching devices. Another problem confronted by the manufacturers of the switching devices is the heat generated by the current-carrying components. Because conventional switching devices include housings with confined spaces, the switching devices known today have limited capabilities for controlling the generated heat. If the heat becomes excessive, other parts and circuits within the switching device may be damaged or negatively affected.
Accordingly, there is a need for electrical switching devices that may reduce the number of components and simplify the assembling as compared to known switching devices. There is also a need for switching devices that are configured to control the temperature rises within housings of the switching devices.